Life As It Once Was
by Angelicfaniclover
Summary: I adopted this story from the user twilightroxfreak. Based just after Edward left Bella in New Moon. Instead of the party they ended up sleeping together. Because of his guilt Edward left her. The next day Bella finds out she is pregnant. Bad at Summaries please read. This is my first fan fic. so I'd like to know how I'm doing
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

How could he? Why did he? I gripped my chest while feeling as if it had a gaping hole in the center. Just thinking of him brought the pain on. I felt the now familiar nudge in my abdomen. I smiled grimly.

"Don't worry we're going to be there soon." I whispered encouragingly as we began the decent.

"Attention we will be landing in about five minutes. Welcome to Volterra." The pilot said over the intercom. I looked down. Finally, we were on the ground. I reached up for my carry on and fell forward a little.

"Let me get that for you." An Italian accented voice said. I nodded and bit my thumbnail. The man was tall, thin, ….and obviously vampire. He gave me my bag gently. I walked behind him.

"So how far along are you?" He asked looking back with those terrifying red eyes.

"Four months." I smiled. Really, I was only one week in but was large enough to pass for four or more months.

"Must be terrifying. This is your first, correct?" He asked.

"Yeah, my boyfriend left." I shook my head.

"He left you pregnant?" He asked as though shocked.

"Well, kind of. I hadn't told him yet." I bit my lip trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry for pushing." He said staring at me worriedly.

"I'm Alec, Alec Volturi." He smiled.

"Bella. Isabella Swan." I held out my hand. He shook it softly. The moment we were outside, I confronted him.

"I know what you are; I really need to see Aro." I said with a grin. He looked surprised for a millisecond before taking my hand and leading me to a black Ferrari. I waited while he ran back inside and grabbed my luggage. He put everything in the trunk and slid smoothly into the front seat. Soon we came to a stop in front of a massive castle. Alec grabbed all of my bags and led me in, past the obviously human receptionist, and through a pair of massive oak doors. Soon, we were in a throne room where three old vampires sat in three elaborate thrones. They looked shocked at the sight of a pregnant human woman in front of them.

"I'm here to see Aro. You see I am exactly one week pregnant. My vampire boyfriend left me. We were together exactly one year. My birthday he gave in and finally had sex with me. Three days later, he took me for a walk and said he did not want me. I feel dead on the inside, all I want is Edward. If my calculations are correct, I should be giving birth in less than three weeks. My children are half-human half-vampire hybrids. After the birth, I want to be turned. I have talked with a former Volturi Guard Eleazar. He says that I am a shield with a sponge underneath. I will absorb all powers I am around. My daughter Carlie can see the future, control the elements, and shift into multiple shapes. Renessmee can project her thoughts, persuade people to do what she wants, control metals, and in addition to all that read minds. Edward-Anthony has the same as Renessmee. Will you do it or not?" I asked staring calmly into their horrific eyes. Aro nodded. I smiled as a small girl that could not be but sixteen came up to me.

"I am Jane; Alec's twin sister. I'll show you to your room." She said looping her arm through mine and leading me up the stairs.

"You are going to be very powerful." She smiled. I blushed looking down as we arrived at a door.

"This will be your room." She said and left. Alec sat my bags down and left quietly.

"Alec?" I called. He was back before I could blink.

"Thank you." I smiled and he nodded.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Life as it is

Jane and I arrived in my bedroom to retrieve everything I wanted. As I stepped lightly over to my bed, a floorboard squeaked. I leaned over, lifted it up quickly, and found everything I had gotten for my birthday and on top was an envelope. I opened it and pulled out a letter. It read:

My Dearest Isabella,

I am doing this for your own good. You will never fit in my world. Of course, I want you still. I love you still and I always will. My family loves you. This is the hardest thing I have had to do. I Love You, Bella.

Be safe,

Edward Cullen

I gasped covering my mouth. Jane came over and took the letter from me. She bit her lip. She smiled. I nodded and jumped out the window before I went to the door. I knocked. Charlie opened the door. He burst into tears at the sight of me. Charlie looked a lot older when it had just been two years. "Bells?" He choked out. I nodded and was engulfed in his warmth.

"Where were you? I had thought you'd run off with Cullen." He cried not releasing me.

"Dad, I left the day Edward broke up with me. I got plastic surgery and changed my name I wanted to leave this life in the dust. I wanted to forget him. I really wanted to come back but I thought you'd hate me." I sighed.

"Well, we have to go stop the funeral." He pulled me towards the cruiser.

"Whose?" I asked putting my seat-belt on.

"Yours. Edward came back and said he had not seen you since he dumped you. We searched everywhere." He said as he sped off towards the cemetery. We arrived and in the very front was half the town. Charlie got out before me and when I got out everyone stopped and stared. Then I saw them. The Cullens. Edward gasped. I looked down.

"Everyone, Bella is back!" Charlie yelled and Edward was suddenly in front of me.

"You're a vampire?" He whispered. I tapped Charlie's shoulder.

"I need to leave I have a photo shoot at two. " I turned and speed walked out towards the road. Edward rushed over to me.

"Bella?" He whispered.

"You did it for my own good, I understand that. I still don't forgive you and neither do they." I kept on walking. I turned and kissed him as passionately as I could.

"That's what you're missing out on." I jumped up and ran off. I laugh at the memory.

"Bella, come on lets do something fun tonight!" Jane squeals.

"Like what?" I laugh. God forgive me for asking.

"Well we could get manicures and pedicures, go shopping, get make overs, flirt with human guys. I don't know, FUN!" She scream.

"Fine whatever I need something that'll make Edward want me again." I sighed.

"Bella, I was there with you we found the note. We know he still loves you plus you could just change your appearance anyway." Jane laugh poking me.

"Yeah, I know. I just miss him. It's been a long fifteen years and why would I change my appearance for him?" I ask narrowing my eyes. She smirk.

"You'd better stop or I'll reverse the aging." I laugh. She got tired of being picked on for being young so I aged her till she was about twenty-two. She pouts.

"Fine," I sigh."Let's go." I sigh slipping on two tanks, skinny jeans, knee high stiletto boots, about ten necklaces, and some light make up.

"Alice would be proud." Jane laughs coming back in wearing a black tank, distressed skinny jeans, hot pink stilettos, and pink and black bracelets. Her perfect blonde hair was down in waves.

"And Rosalie would be saying to stop stealing her look." I giggles.

"Well, it's not my fault I'm so damn hot." She grabs her bag off my bed and grabs my arm. I teleport us to the huge garage.

"Which car?" I ask.

"Something flashy." She says. I have my shield up because I'm getting random visions of every little thing. We get in the black Ferrari I had first arrived in. We pull up to the mall…..and find the Cullens. Damn! Alice is leaning out the driver's side of a yellow Ferrari.

"Bella? What the hell? Why are you in Italy? Who is your friend?" She asks glaring at Jane. I had aged her and Alec because everyone was picking on them. Jane now looks like Avril Lavine and Alec looks like Justin Bieber. Jane smiles at her and Alice clutches her head. I nudge her arm and Alice glares.

"Jane? Bella you joined the Volturi?" Edward demand.

"Yes, what choice did I have?" I ask.

"I love you Bella. Will you forgive me? Be with me?" He pleads.

"Yes and yes." I say and kiss him.

"Really?" He asks incredulously.

"Really." I agree.

"Bella, come on we have to go shopping!" Jane whines.

"Bella, shopping? You're kidding right?" Rose says getting out of the mustang.

"Really! She's a total shopaholic now." Jane giggles.

"Wow!" Alice squeals happily. Rose grimaces and walks over to me. She hugs me tightly.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I was such a bitch. You always were Edward's world. I guess I was just upset that Eddie thought you were more beautiful than me. And the truth is you are." She whispers quickly. I look up into her golden eyes. Suddenly I feel wetness on my cheeks. I wipe the tears; they are stained pink because of happiness.

"You can cry?" Alice asks amazed.

"Yeah, it one of my gifts." I laugh.

"One?" Alice gasp. I laugh.

"I'll explain later. But I have a secret to tell you." I sigh.

"What?" Carlisle said curiosity alight in his warm eyes.

"I'm the princess of the Volturi." I whisper.

"No way." Rose giggle.

"Yeah," Jane giggle.

"So, let's shop. I need something sexy for tomorrow." I smile.

"You are sexy." Edward whispers wrapping his arms around my waist. I look up and smile. I smooth my shield over all of us.

"Yo, Bella!" I hear Felix call. I ignore him. We walk into the mall happily.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As soon as we were in the doors Ali starts pulling us around the mall. We shop for eight hours straight and I'm just happy I never had to shop with her in my human life. At the end of the day I literally have over a hundred bags so I have to make Felix and Demetri take them to the castle. I'm sitting at the café talking to everyone.

"So Bella what are you wearing tomorrow?" Ali asks.

"Nope," I sighed. "I can't tell. It's a surprise." I say eyeing Edward up.

"Bella stop eye-screwing Eddie and come on we have rehearsal." Jane giggles before scampering out to the car. I roll my eyes.

"Bye, guys. I love you Edward." I sigh kissing him gently. He looks up afterward and smiles. I leave with a huge smile.

"Ohmygosh! Did you kiss him again?" Jane squeals. I just blush.

"Ohmygosh! You did. Come on hurry." She squeals again. I speed as fast as possible back home where Felix is waiting.

"Have the bags taken to my room, I'll be up soon." I order.

"Yes, Miss. Swan." Felix bows. I smile and park the car. I teleport to the throne room.

"Daddy!" I squeal.

"Yes, dear one?" Dad asks walking out of his office connected to the throne room.

"Guess what?" I giggle going up to what is going to be my throne.

"You got a very beautiful dress." He assumes.

"No, the Cullen's were at the mall. And now Edward and I are back together." I giggles.

"Oh, no now I have to crown another prince." He mutters.

"What?" I laugh.

"Call him over I'll explain when he gets here." He waves his hand. I push a single button on my phone.

"Hello?" Edward's musical voice fills the air.

"Um, dad wants you to come to the castle." I smile.

"Charlie's there?" Edward sounds puzzled.

"No, my third father Aro." I sigh.

"Alright, I'll be there in less than two minutes. I love you Bella. See you soon." He says and I hear the engine start in the background.

"I love you too. Hurry please." I say and hang up.

"He's on his way." I sigh.

"Great!" Dad looks even more excited.

True to his word he arrives in one minute and thirty-eight seconds. I hug him and lead him to where Dad is waiting.

"Please sit." He smiles we both do.

"Well since Isabella is going to be princess and you are her mate then I have to crown you prince of the Volturi. You and Isabella will have equal control over the human ra…" Aro is cut of by Edward sighing.

"No, I cannot do this without my family." He whispers.

"Let me guess I have to crown your whole family?" Aro smiles. Edward nods.

"Well, Carlisle being your father will have to be a king like us and Esme will be one of the wives. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett will be princes and princesses. As well as you two. So four kings, three wives, five princesses, and five princes. Almost perfect. Poor Marcus." He sighs.

"Father, Aunt is still alive and well." I say

"How would you know?" He snaps. It is clear he feels Uncles pain.

"Here." I touch him showing him the vision from last night.

"How are we supposed to rescue her?" He almost weeps. I point at myself.

"I'll teleport tonight and release her." I wink.

"Thanked you Isabella. Edward will you go with her and guard her?" Dad asks Edward. "I'd do anything for her." Edward nods.

Edward's POV

We quickly teleport into the darkness. We hear a door slam and we make our way to Didyme's cell.

"Aunt Didyme, Uncle Marcus has sent me. My mate and I are here to rescue you." Bella whispers hurriedly.

"Marcus? You know my Marcus Volturi? Hurry, please." Didyme is tall and beautiful even in rags. Bella clutches my hand and suddenly we are in Didyme's cell.

"Aunt Didyme grab my hand." Bella whispers. I blink and we are in the bright light of the throne room. Aro is the only one in the huge room. He leaps up at the sight of Didyme.

"Didy! It is amazing to see you." He hugs his sister-in-law tightly.

"Ah, how I missed you so. I've lost count of the days. Where is my beloved?" She tries desperately to claw her way out of Aro's arms.

"He is in his quarters. Before he sees you Bella and Jane will get you cleaned up. Jane!" He shouts and I feel my features shift back to normal. Jane walks in looking almost identical to Rose.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Didymy puts on some of my night clothes and goes to Marcus' quarters. When I stand to get a new book off the shelf a knock sounds through the room. I flick my wrist and the door opens. I turn to see the Cullen's.

"Are you going to come in or what?" I ask plopping down on my bed. They all file in slowly as if they are afraid.

"I know I owe you all some explanations so first I have some people I'd like you to meet. Carlie, Edward the third, Renesmee, come meet the Cullen's." I smile as my children entered through the private hall that connect their rooms to mine. Carlie looks exactly like me. Edward III is identical to his father in everyway. Renesmee is built like me but looks like her father.

The Cullens must see the resemblance because they all gasp.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet your children. Babies this is your Daddy." I smile. Renesmee runs straight up to Edward.

"Why? Why did you leave Mommy and us alone?" She asks her big brown eyes widening.

"I didn't know she was pregnant. All I wanted was for her to have a human life and to forget about me." Edward hugs his daughter to his chest. Carlie and Edward III join the hug. Edward takes a seat next to me bringing the kids with him.

"Okay, what about your gifts?" Carlisle asks curiously.

"Honestly, my gifts are endless. I'm a shield and a sponge. I absorb others gifts so that we both have them." I grin.

"That is amazing." Esme laugh.

"It is. And every gift that Mommy gets we get. I'm only fifteen but I look seventeen. I'm immortal even though I have a living heart." Renesmee smiles to her family. Jane barges in quickly.

"Bella, there is a vampire here. He has a story. He said his daughter fell in love with a vampire; she apparently lost her virginity to him, and then he left her. She hung out with a friend who turned out to be a werewolf and then disappeared. He has reason to believe she is here. Sound familiar?" Jane smiles.

"Charlie?" I gasp as he enters the room with an Indian woman on his arm. Following them are two adults I recognize Seth and Leah.

"Hey, Bells. This is Sue, my wife and her children Seth and Leah. Leah is married to Jacob. They imprinted just after you left." Dad then takes notice of the kids.

"Hi, Grampa Charlie. I'm Renesmee; these are my twins Carlie and Edward. Mommy never thought we'd get to meet you. I'm engaged to Alec and Carlie is engaged to Demetri." Renesmee bounces.

"Nessie, did you have coffee again?" Carlie asks nervously. When Renesmee has coffee she's hyper for days. Renesmee nods.

Dad hugs me. I thought I'd never see him again.

"Who turned you?" I blurt out.

"My maker has met an unfortunate end by my hands. Her name was Victoria." Dad says and everyone sucks in a breath.

"Then I turned Sue. She wanted me to turn Seth and Leah but our venom is toxic to them. Seth and Leah continue to shift in order to be with their mother." Dad smiles down at her.

"Hey, Bella." Seth waves. He is as tall as Jake and just as well built. There is a knock and someone enters ranting.

"Charlie, why did we have to come to the leech capital? I know you're one but…" Jake trails off when he sees all of us. His eyes freeze on me.

"Bells?" He asks reaching a hand out. I nod. He pulls me into his hot grip. When he speaks again his throat was thick.

"We thought you were dead. How could you do that to me? To Charlie?" He whispers sadly.

"I couldn't tell you. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I had to leave. I was pregnant." Jake's eyes get huge.

"These are Edward and I's children Carlie, Renesmee, and Edward the third." I look into his sad face. Leah touches my shoulder. When I turn to her she pulls me into a fiery hug.

"If someone got me pregnant and left me, I would have his children, kick his ass, and bring him home to care for them." Leah hugs me as I cry happy tears.

"Bella, the coronation has been pushed back a week. We need you to make thrones for your lot." Aro enters and freezes.

"We're gonna need two more thrones." I say and look at Charlie and Sue. They both nod.

"Okay, I have to get this straight…. Five kings, five wives, six princes, and six princesses. Perfect!" He laughs like a lunatic.

"So since my three fathers are in this room I'd like you all to know your order. Charlie, you are and always will be my number one father. You made me. Carlisle, you are my second father. You're my mate's father and you are always there when I need advice. Aro, you are my third and final father. You took me in when I had no where else to go. You've helped me raise my children and even changed your diet for me. You are all my father. In one way or another." I smile and I am wrapped in three pairs of arms.

There is another knock. I flick my wrist and open it again. Jane, Alec, and Demetri go to their respective mates. The only one with out a mate or imprint is Seth. Yet another knock sounds. Caius, Athenodora, Sulpicia, Didyme, and Corin enters. Corin guards the Wives. Seth and Corin meet eyes and their eyes meet. I spoke too soon. Everybody has somebody, but why are they in my room?


End file.
